


Зимний вечер в Каракуре

by Shamanka_Ingrid



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3687222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamanka_Ingrid/pseuds/Shamanka_Ingrid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ренджи ищет подарок на день рождения Рукии. И находит =)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Зимний вечер в Каракуре

Зима в Каракуре всегда была мягкой, и снег выпадал довольно редко. В городе даже в январе было полно зеленых деревьев, но новогодние фонарики, хоть и были уже слегка потрепанными, создавали зимнее настроение.   
День рождения Рукии отмечали в мире живых. Отец Ичиго очень хотел, чтобы вечеринка в честь "третьей дочери" состоялась у них дома, но Мацумото решила устроить Рукии сюрприз, а в доме Куросаки скрыть от нее приготовления к празднику было бы невозможно. Пришлось просить об одолжении Урахару. 

Ренджи, немного отойдя от празднования Нового Года с приятелями, занялся поисками подарка. Это было непросто: в самом деле, что можно подарить девушке-шинигами из знатного клана, которая была одновременно и другом детства, и той, которую хотелось назвать не только другом? Какой выбрать подарок, чтобы он порадовал Рукию и, может быть, немного намекнул ей о его настоящих чувствах — но не слишком явно, чтобы не поставить ее в неловкое положение; чтобы был не слишком скромным, но и не вызывающе дорогим; чтобы был... достоин ее? Друзья, конечно, помогали советами, но их советы Ренджи Абараю категорически не подходили.   
— Не вижу проблемы, — удивлялся Ичиго, — просто подари ей что-нибудь с Чаппи.   
"Нет, — думал Ренджи, — Чаппи — это самый простой вариант. Все знают, что Рукия любит этих дурацких зайцев, и все будут их дарить."   
— Девчонки обожают цветы и сладкое, — заявил Иккаку.   
— Это для твоей пассии сойдет любой веник и конфеты, — возразил Ренджи. По его мнению, это было еще большей банальностью, чем Чаппи.   
Рангику предложила свою помощь в выборе косметики и духов, но Абарай представил себе шоппинг с Мацумото, внутренне содрогнулся и вежливо отказался:  
— Ты же, наверное, сама собиралась это дарить. Получатся одинаковые подарки.  
— Какой ты переборчивый! Я хотела, как лучше... — обиженно сказала Рангику и отправилась искать других будущих жертв-носильщиков.   
Иноуэ посоветовала подарить мольберт и краски, Ренджи вспомнил тысячи кривеньких зайчиков и мишек, которых так любила рисовать Рукия, и ничего не ответил.   
В общем, он уже почти отчаялся, но тут неожиданно интересную идею подбросил Исида:  
— Знаешь, у людей принято делать не только материальные подарки. Можно подарить билеты на концерт или на хороший фильм...  
Музыка и фильмы ему, конечно, тоже не подходили — все-таки у Рукии были совершенно другие вкусы, и он боялся промахнуться с выбором. Но идея Ренджи очень понравилась. Конечно, вечеринка-сюрприз уже сама по себе была событием, конкурировать с которым было сложно, но Абарай, облазив весь город вдоль и поперек, в конце концов нашел кое-что. 

Когда все уже вручили свои подарки, Ренджи извинился и сказал, что это еще один сюрприз, который нельзя раскрывать раньше времени, и что он подарит его позже.   
— Да он просто схалявил! — не преминул съязвить Куросаки. — Не верь ему, Рукия, нет у него никакого подарка. Даже игрушечного зайца пожадничал купить.   
Абарай только презрительно фыркнул в ответ:  
— Молчал бы уже, зайцепоклонник. Ты зато чертовски оригинален сегодня.   
Ичиго действительно подарил большого плюшевого зайца Чаппи. Впрочем, Рукия ему искренне обрадовалась. Она искренне радовалась всем подаркам — и набору косметики от Мацумото, хотя в жизни не пользовалась косметикой, и акриловому "шедевру" от Орихимэ, на котором именинницу мог бы опознать разве что в стельку пьяный Пикассо, и очередному платью в кружевах и рюшечках от Исиды... А больше всего ей доставил удовольствие сам праздник — сюрприз действительно удался на славу.   
Абарай скалился и делал вид, что ему все равно, но на самом деле, конечно, ревновал и страшно переживал за свой подарок. Ему стало казаться, что его идея не так уж хороша и не понравится Рукии, и вообще, после вечеринки она устанет и ей будет уже на все наплевать... Но в ее глазах, кажется, светилось любопытство, и это давало Ренджи надежду.  
Наконец, все было съедено и выпито, гости устали петь караоке не вполне трезвыми голосами и начали неуверенно переглядываться — не пора ли уже и честь знать. Тогда Урахара, которого пришлось посвятить в подробности, объявил:  
— А вот теперь настало время для последнего сюрприза. Прошу вас одеться и следовать за мной.   
— Ну вот еще, — возмутилась разомлевшая Мацумото, — не хочу я никуда ходить!  
— Давай-давай, поднимайся, тебе будет полезно подышать свежим воздухом, — безжалостно скомандовал Хицугая. 

На улице стало немного холоднее — или это им, подогретым выпивкой, так казалось? Компания разбилась на небольшие группки, и было очень хорошо идти вот так, в синеватой полутьме окраин, перемежаемой пятнами желтого света, слышать голоса друзей, вдыхать чистый январский воздух. Когда они могли позволить себе погулять вечером по Каракуре? Обычно приходилось скакать по крышам в погоне за очередным монстром. "А ведь это красивый город. Я никогда не думал об этом, просто было некогда".  
— Как хорошо! — Рукия словно отозвалась на его мысли. — Спокойно...  
От магазинчика Урахары до центрального района Машиба было не так уж далеко, и они скоро добрались до городского парка.   
— Эй, Абарай, ты что, привел нас погулять по парку? Это и есть твой сюрприз? — насмешливо спросил Иккаку.   
— Не совсем, — у Ренджи не было настроения огрызаться. — Нам сюда.   
Перед ними открылась освещенная площадка, огороженная низкой решеткой. Из небольшого павильончика рядом доносилась негромкая музыка, а по площадке скользили с необычной для них скоростью люди.   
— Это что такое? — удивленно спросил Хисаги.   
— Надо же, я и не знал, что у нас городе отрыли каток! — заметил Исида таким тоном, словно городские власти должны были отчитаться ему лично.  
— Это — каток под открытым небом, — пояснил Ренджи, довольный, что первым нашел такое замечательное место. В теплом климате Каракуры создать открытую ледовую площадку было, наверное, непросто и недешево, но люди — очень изобретательные существа.   
— Вот наши билеты, коньки можно взять напрокат в павильоне. Просто покажите им билет и скажите размер ноги.   
Билетами на всю компанию он озаботился заранее. Вначале Ренджи сомневался, стоит ли тащить с собой эту шумную ораву — подарок ведь предназначался только Рукии. Но потом он решил, что бросить друзей и уйти вдвоем будет нехорошо.   
— А моего размера у них наверняка не будет, — огорченно вздохнула Рукия. Ей с ее небольшим ростом всегда было трудно найти подходящую одежду и обувь в мире живых.   
— Вообще-то у них есть детские коньки, я узнавал. Но тебе они не понадобятся. Вот, держи, — он протянул тяжелый сверток из красной оберточной бумаги.  
Именно за этим ему и понадобилась помощь Урахары — заказать у какого-то особого поставщика в другом городе фигурные коньки маленького размера. В Каракуре таких не нашлось, в спортивных магазинах выбор был невелик. Ренджи очень боялся, что не успеет получить заказ вовремя, но обошлось.   
Рукия разорвала обертку и восхищенно смотрела на свой подарок.   
— Какие красивые! Спасибо, Ренджи!  
Коньки были с виду самые обычные, со стальными лезвиями и белыми ботинками, и Ренджи не очень понял, говорит ли она так из вежливости, или ей они действительно настолько понравились. Хотя, ей ведь нравились все подарки...  
— Давай я тебе помогу.   
— Я сама справлюсь...  
Но он не слушал возражений:  
— Ты не знаешь, как надо. Садись вот сюда. Их нужно хорошо зашнуровать, чтобы нога не болталась.   
Ренджи присел на одно колено, стараясь не обращать внимания на гримасничающих Юмичику и Иккаку, и помог Рукии переобуться, поплотнее затянув шнурки ботинок.   
— Ну как? Не слишком туго? Попробуй встать.   
Она поднялась со скамейки:  
— Ой, как... странно.   
— Хочешь попробовать? Давай, я сейчас догоню.   
Но Рукия терпеливо дождалась, пока он тоже наденет коньки, хотя с катка уже доносились радостные возгласы друзей.   
— Идем, — он протянул ей руку и аккуратно вывел на лед.  
Рукии не нужно было ничего объяснять, она посмотрела на катающихся людей, сразу же уловила принцип, оттолкнулась и покатила вперед. "Она танцует со льдом, почему бы ей не попробовать танцевать на льду?" — так подумал Ренджи, когда впервые увидел этот каток и людей, скользящих на коньках под музыку. И оказался прав. Рукии понравилось, это было видно по ее глазам.   
Ренджи догнал ее и покатил рядом.   
— Как тебе?  
— Словно летишь надо льдом, — отозвалась Рукия. — Здорово!   
Он тоже помнил это удивление тела, когда он впервые встал на коньки — нужно же было сначала самому попробовать! Катание на коньках не было похоже ни на что другое, даже на шунпо, но мышцы привыкали к нему мгновенно, а потом, уже на твердой земле, никак не могли отвыкнуть — казалось, что стоит лишь оттолкнуться, и скольжение продолжится.   
Рукия разогналась, умчалась вперед, как маленький темный вихрь, Ренджи сперва немного отстал, давая ей насладиться скоростью, потом легко догнал и заскользил рядом, незаметно оберегая от случайных столкновений — хотя и очень хорошо знал, что она не такая уж хрупкая, какой выглядит. Просто оберегать ее стало привычкой. До их прихода людей на катке было не так уж много, а вот с появлением большой компании шинигами и их друзей стало почти тесно.   
Ренджи видел совсем рядом ее раскрасневшиеся щеки, слышал ее смех... Кажется, он чуть ли не впервые в жизни сделал что-то правильно.   
Смотреть на других совершенно не хотелось, но он все же заставил себя убедиться, что друзьям тоже весело. Мимо пронеслись с визгом Рангику и Орихиме, Хицугая изо всех сил держал лицо, чтобы никто не подумал, что и он в восторге от катка. Юмичика заметил, что некоторые люди делают простые фигуры на льду, и стал их повторять, вскоре эта игра захватила всех — тренированным шинигами эти несложные трюки давались легко. Рукия тоже попробовала — проехалась спиной вперед, потом уверенно заскользила, стоя на одном коньке...  
Он не удержался, подхватил ее, усадил на плечо и помчался так вокруг катка.   
— Ренджи, что ты творишь? — возмутилась Рукия, но как-то не очень уверенно, как ему показалось.   
Не отвечая, он выехал на середину площадки и закружился вместе с ней — долго, насколько хватило инерции. Люди вокруг одобрительно зааплодировали.   
Остановившись, Ренджи аккуратно опустил ее на лед прямо перед собой. Он никого больше не видел, только Рукию — она смотрела серьезно и спокойно. А потом каким-то инстинктивным, неосознанным движением подняла руку и коснулась его щеки.   
"Хорошо бы сейчас пошел снег", — подумал Ренджи, стремительно краснея.   
И снег пошел — непонятно откуда, ведь небо было совершенно чистым и звездным. Словно сами звезды, замерзнув там, на темном своде, решили опуститься на волосы Рукии. 

— Как романтично, — шепнула Рангику. — Спасибо, капитан!   
— Я тут ни при чем, — пожал плечами Тоширо.   
— Пойдемте-ка домой, народ, — сказал Ичиго. — Поздно уже, и каток скоро закроют.  
Друзья согласно кивнули и отправились в павильон сдавать коньки.   
А Ренджи и Рукия еще долго стояли на льду, и на них опускались из ниоткуда колючие, искристые снежинки.


End file.
